Bite MePlease?
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: It never would have occurred to their best friends that Blaine and Kurt would finally, finally get together, because of Vampires. Involves a slumber party, watching a Vampire movie, our favorite boys learning somethign new about each other.


**Title:** Bite Me...Please!

**Characters/Pairings: **Blaine/Kurt, mentions of New Directions members, Wes, David, and David's unnamed girlfriend. Let's call her Trudie!

**Rating:** R *blushes* It's either that, or a high PG-13, for the suggestiveness.

**Warning: **This story is highly suggestive, and discusses people who enjoy biting. If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn back.

I will not be offended. =)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee. But alas, I do not. =(

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone!

Wow! Let me take a moment to say a big, heart felt THANK YOU to all of the possitive reviews for my stories! It really means quite a bit to me! =D

Now...I present to you a story that makes me *blush* at the very idea that **_I _**wrote it!

This was originally written for the One Sentance Prompt Meme over at Kurt_Blaine Livejournal.

I have since cleaned it up, and added to it a little bit.

Please enjoy the story taht came from my messed up brain! =D

* * *

It never would have occurred to their best friends that Blaine and Kurt would finally, finally get together, because of Vampires.

What was supposed to be a New Directions Girls(+ Kurt) sleepover at the Hummel/Hudson's house, somehow turned into a New Directions party(plus Wes, David, Blaine, and David's girlfriend)

When it came time for the "Scary Movies", many were vetoed, due to some people (mainly Rachel and Brittany), not wanting to watch anything too scary.

Tina and Mercedes suggested a vampire flick.

While most everyone agreed happily, Kurt could feel the flush to his cheeks, and he squirmed slightly in his seat.

Kurt really liked Vampires.

It wasn't something he really broadcasted, but he could never help getting extremely turned on when he watched an incredibly dapper vampire bite into somebody's neck. Especially if the person bitten moaned in tandem with Kurt, as his hand unconsciously flew to his neck. It wasn't his fault his neck was sensitive.  
Was it any wonder why he always wore scarves? Just feeling a breath on his neck, from somebody trying to whisper in his ear was enough to make his pulse race.

Half an hour into the movie, while most everyone would either scream, jump, or watch avidly, Kurt trying with all his willpower to not let the movie get to him.

He was so focused on him internal mantra of keep calm keep calm keep calm...that he didn't notice the effect the movie was having on Blaine.

His concentration was broken when Finn asked him if he wanted a Diet Coke, because he was going to get a Root beer from the kitchen.

He declined, and looked over at Blaine when Finn asked him.

Blaine...didn't look to well.

His fingers were gripping the arm of the couch. His shoulders were stiff and rigid, and he seemed to be breathing rapidly through gritted teeth, in a quiet, shallow fashion.

Problems forgotten, he touched Blaine's arm after Finn left.

"Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine seemed to calm down at his touch, shooting Kurt a tight, yet relieved smile. He was about to answer, when a shrill scream, and intense foreshadowing music blared from the screen.

The vampire bit the girl. Hard. On the neck.

Both boys jumped, gasped, and tried to hold in a moan.

However, while Kurt's hand flew up to cup around his neck, Blaine hand flew to his mouth, to bite down hard on his knuckle.

The simultaneous actions caught both of their attention instantly. Kurt and Blaine slowly turned towards each other.

That's when the both shared a look, and understood each other on such a deeper, darker, kinkier that hell, sexual level.

Kurt liked Vampires, because he wanted to be bitten.

Blaine liked Vampires, because he wanted to bite.

They shared a silent dialog of widened eyes, dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, gasps, bitten lips, and a balmy understanding spreading across every inch of their skin.

For the first time in either of their lives, somebody understood the ache, the desire, and to their mutual surprise, wanted to fill each other's soul deep hunger.

Neither of them could tell you who drifted closer, or who made the first move.

Was it when Blaine ran his nose softly up and down the shell of Kurt's ear?

Was it when Kurt practically mewled, tilting his head for more access?

Was it when Blaine puffed small, frantic breaths along Kurt jaw line?

Was it when Kurt slipped his fingers into Blaine's gelled curls?

Neither of them were sure.

Blaine was even hesitant, at first.

As frantic as his breath tickled over the slightly lip-moisturized porcelain of Kurt neck's, his kisses were delicate, caressing, and slow.

He took his time brushing his lips across the skin, memorizing the soft texture, making Kurt shiver at the stimulation.

Blaine couldn't seem to stop the litany of whispered words falling out of his mouth, into Kurt jaw, cheek, and neck.

"Oh Kurt. Your skin...so good...tastes so good. Oh God...so soft..."

Being a little more bold, Blaine angled his head to the side, and lightly scraped his teeth down the silky smooth expanse just under Kurt's jaw.

It was a test of sorts, a test to see if this was alright, that it wasn't too much.

Kurt didn't disappoint Blaine. His body ceased up, his hips did an involuntary thrust, as he moaned, and clutched at Blaine curls a more tightly, his other hand gripping the back of his shirt.

Blaine smiled into his skin.

Blaine trailed his tongue tenderly across Kurt's skin, down from his earlobe, to his collarbone, and back up again. His mouth came to rest at the center of the side of Kurt's neck. He started laying wet, suckling, open mouthed kisses in that spot. The blood started to draw to the surface, sure to make a lovely bruise for all of Blaine sensual hard work.

All the while, Kurt was moaning and gasping at the wonderful attention. While he couldn't seem to form words to express how much he wanted this, wanted Blaine, wanted his talented mouth on him, his body language made up for it by sliding closer, pulling Blaine between his splayed legs, tilting his head and neck up and back. While his lips only released sounds of quiet pleasure, his body was begging, pleading for Blaine to continue, to give him more of this sweet torture.

Blaine had long since earned his degree in everything that was Kurt Hummel, while mapping new territory, his untested hands were able to read the brail of Kurt's body, hearing the words left unspoken, he understood the requests given to him. While his head was reeling that he could have this, this fantasy, this kink of his, that Kurt not only understood, but wanted this as badly as he did, he joyfully set out to give the boy he loved what he craved.

He started to nibble at his scarlet mark, making Kurt squirm, and start to lie back, pulling Blaine on top.

Neither of them were sure who had started this massive inferno. What they were sure of, though, was when Blaine stop peppering kisses and slight nibbles at Kurt neck, and when he abruptly bit down. Hard.

The bite made both of them moan loudly , Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine's hips, Blaine cradling Kurt's neck with one hand, while the other clutched at his thigh.

Both of them were lost the room, trapped his the haze of pleasure. Both knew, and didn't really seem to care, as they shared their first real kiss, that both of them might need to change clothes soon...or find a bed. Fast.

It didn't take long before their friends turned around, and started to watch the real action, forgetting the movie altogether.

* * *

Reviews = Love!

Also, I except small prompts! I can't promise I will write them, but if I use one, I will credit you! =D


End file.
